


Dem brows

by finnishtrash



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, crackship, mavira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnishtrash/pseuds/finnishtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS A CRACKSHIP<br/>Mako and Kuvira bond in the bathroom...(no, not like that)<br/>mavira</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dem brows

The bathroom was well lighten when Mako came in. He moved to the mirror to start fixing his appearance. He gel’d his hair after that he started fixing his eyebrows. He quickly looked around to his surprise he saw a young beautiful woman do the same. Eyebrows almost matching his Mako was sold to this woman. The raven eyebrowed lady didn’t even seem to notice him. She was cool as steel. Mako didn’t realize he was staring at her. “Why are you staring at me?” she asked. “Umm..I just have never seen a woman with so perfect eyebrows” he said awkwardly. Kuvira giggled “Well your eyebrows aren’t that bad either” She winked at him. Mako was staring at Kuvira “Stop staring at me it makes me uncomfortable!” “Oh.. I’m Mako the Avatars friend” He said trying to change the subject. Kuvira smiled at him “Yes, I knew that”. Mako was surprised “How did you know this?” “Well, as a captain of the guard it is my job know who comes here”. Kuvira started walking away hands behind her back. There was no way Mako could let a woman this tempting to walk away from him. “Wait I don’t know your name!” he shouted sprinting to her. Kuvira didn’t even need to look at him “Call me Kuvira”. Normally Kuvira would just ignore the guys who flirt whit her but something in this boy with perfect eyebrows was different. “So…Kuvira mind to show around this place looks really it beautiful” he said smoothly. “Don’t you have important business, since you’re here with the the Avatar” She lifted and eyebrow at him. Mako blushed “Not really I have few hours, you know” “Then join my quick patrol”. Mako stopped to correct his eyebrows one last time before catching to her pace. “Finally someone interesting with strong eyebrows came to this city” she told him. “I’m glad I decited to come here” he said with a warm smirk. They started walking to the main dome together enjoying each others company. EL FINITO

**Author's Note:**

> To cheer up your day :)


End file.
